<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Peacock Prince by Christian_Richtown, This_Solaris_Life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143032">The Peacock Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown'>Christian_Richtown</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life'>This_Solaris_Life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Zhao Collection [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cursed into a peacock!Zhu Bao, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mafia/Triad, Setting - Untamed Canon Universe, implied sexual activities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:26:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhu Bao was on his way home to have an important discussion with his partner when one of his elder sister's former clients, Sun Yao curses him into peacock. Will Zhao Xian find and figure out it's him before it's too late?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zhao Deyin/Gu Chang, Zhao Xian/Zhu Bao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Zhao Collection [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Peacock Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun was barely rising when Zhu Bao folded himself behind his </span>
  <em>
    <span>guzheng. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Behind him on the bed, Zhao Xian slept on and he smiled to hear the deep breathing. He’d taken the larger man’s robe to wear and had to shift the sleeves rather far up his arms so he could play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In many ways, he still couldn’t believe he got to have this. A man who loved him, a garden patch, a place to call home away from home. He’d never before been so blessed, and the song he started reflected his joy, a sweet and lilting melody that teased along like a flying bee, or perhaps a dragonfly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear the shifting on the bed and hummed along, so that Zhao Xian’s waking moment would be a pleasant one. He kept it up through the near silent footsteps that approached, then he laughed feeling the hands on his shoulders. “Good morning, my oaken tree,” he said and tilted his head back into the man for a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Xian obliged his partner with a gentle kiss that turned a dash deeper before he parted. He smiled at the slightly dazed look of the other. He’d woken up happily to the music of his partner but he’d much preferred the man in bed next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning my wild star.” Zhao Xian responded. He looked at the young man and felt a sense of satisfaction at the sight of him in his robe. Zhao Xian leaned in capturing the other in another kiss. “A perfect way to start the morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhu Bao smiled at that and got up to properly kiss and hug the man, nuzzling under his chin. "It's a beautiful morning. I wanted to see it, but now I'm wishing I'd stayed where it's warm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Xian hummed as he pulled the man more flush into him. He pressed a kiss to the top of the younger man’s head. “You’re right it is a beautiful morning.” His hand gently smoothed down Zhu Bao’s back. “To wake up and see my wild star in jade colored silk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> silk," Zhu Bao laughed. "I didn't miss that pleased look in your eye."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does as much as seeing your wild hair.” Zhao Xian grinned, leaning down for another series of gentle kisses. His hand cupping the back of his neck. “What are your plans today or may I keep you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have work for Madam Li near dinner time. She wants me to perform a tea ceremony for some potential benefactors. But before then, I’m all yours,” Zhu Bao told him and smiled into every kiss. “You know how she likes to worry about people throwing their money around, and one of them used to be a client of mine. Here’s hoping it’s a success.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The most success.” Zhao Xian breathed out with a smile. He used his grip to be able to tilt Zhu Bao’s neck a little as he peppered more kisses down the man’s neck a bit. “And I don’t remember getting an invitation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhu Bao laughed. “Non-Zhao benefactors,” he reiterated, biting his lip at all the kisses. He giggled. “You may have Leling in the palm of your hand, my master Zhao, but others like to pretend they aren’t under your thumb. Our brothel attracts all kinds of patrons - </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah - </span>
  </em>
  <span>so we have to play nice with even those we’d rather not. If you show up all handsome and dashing, they will run away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So one must behave in letting you perform.” Zhao Xian hummed, nipping at one of his favorite freckles on Zhu Bao’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you do behave and stay here, I’ll come back tonight and perform a tea ceremony for you too,” Zhu Bao murmured, turning his cheek in and kissing the shell of the man’s ear. “Clothing optional?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a new gift for you, does that count as clothing?” Zhao Xian asked, alreadying knowing the answer as he turned more into the kiss on his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends on what it is,” Zhu Bao laughed brightly, his arms wrapping around those broad shoulders. “Because it definitely does not count as </span>
  <em>
    <span>behaving</span>
  </em>
  <span> in any case. Quite the opposite, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to wait to find out. Just know that it’s best worn with the oversized gossamer robe that my son’s turtle made you.” Zhao Xian stated, eyes darkening, remembering when Zhu Bao had revealed it to him. A heat settled low in his gut just as Zhu Bao let out a soft giggle as he leaned back down to kiss his neck. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Chang-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ge </span>
  </em>
  <span>is certainly talented,” Zhu Bao said with a smile. “I was going to call for some breakfast, but clearly I am breakfast,” he added as Zhao Xian kept kissing his neck. “Where is that respectable Master Zhao? I fear there is a scoundrel in his place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're the dessert part of breakfast and I am still respectable. You could have been the dessert portion still in our bed that would have awakened a scoundrel there.” Zhao Xian chuckled, then nipped Zhu Bao’s neck. “A-Yue will be coming soon. He knows your sleeping habits now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something tells me I’m going to be in the bed one way or another,” Zhu Bao laughed and pulled playfully on Zhao Xian’s earlobe. “Because we both know A-Yue knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>too well. He’ll move the low table towards the bed, put the food there, and leave with a red face. Once a scoundrel, always a scoundrel, my oaken tree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be red till he is grown enough to have his own wild star and the bed is softer beneath bare skin than wood.” Zhao Xian teased, leaning into Zhu Bao. He enjoyed the attention that Zhu Bao gave to his ear. He shivered for a moment then gathered the shorter man's arms to lift him up. Zhao Xian stood up with a grin as Zhu Bao curled around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? Scoundrel,” Zhu Bao laughed, delighted, and nuzzled into the man’s neck. “Alright then, take me to bed. Just remember we need to eat at </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Zhao Xian grinned, just before laying him down carefully on the bed not to jostle Zhu Bao too much. It was with a slow, purposeful series of kisses that he began enjoying his own morning dessert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhu Bao felt bad for poor A-Yue, who had to bring in the food as they were together. Seeing the poor boy’s bright red face had him laughing. “I need to make him something to apologize,” he breathed once they were alone again. He nuzzled his nose into Zhao Xian’s cheek. “They brought you sweetcakes again. You and your sweet tooth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Insatiable.” Zhao Xian responded, “I know but one must have at least one vice in life to be sane.” He tilted his head to brush Zhu Bao’s nose lightly  as he used his free hand to rub his hand up and down Zhu Bao’s bare back. The motion made Zhu Bao snuggle closer to him. “Mine happens to be sweet things and A-Yue’s happens to be blown glass. You want to make or get him something. The little one collects glass animals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noted,” Zhu Bao said and reached over him for the low table, dragging it closer. He broke off a bite of the sweetcake and offered it to the man, smiling as his fingertips were licked and kissed. “I’d have to say my vice is shiny things, but you already knew that. Magpie I am and always will be… or a peacock. I once saw one steal a diamond earring and present it to a peahen. I suppose its fancy tail wasn't doing the trick so it got resourceful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do.” Zhao Xian answered with a grin, taking hold of Zhu Bao’s wrist to keep his hand there at his lips after he was given another piece of sweet cake. “That peacock was pretty resourceful, very much like you.’ He pressed a kiss to the inside of Zhu Bao’s wrist. “I’ve seen the way you’ve used things to your disposal and owned a mistake on stage. You never let any of your patrons see that when performing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, a certain oaken tree taught me to always keep a calm head, even when my fan tassel hits me in the face,” Zhu Bao chuckled and smiled at the kiss to his wrist. It was one of Zhao Xian’s favorite places, which was a wonderful thing, for he loved the attention lavished there too. He bent a finger past Zhao Xian’s lips to poke the man’s nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did. Didn’t I?” Zhao Xian laughed, then turned his head and pressed a quick peck to that finger tip. He felt the hunger rising in him that had nothing to do with food. A distant chiming of bells on the grounds let him know that it was actually nearing lunch now. That meant he didn’t have long for his own meeting of which he did need to eat and bathe beforehand. Zhao Xian felt another spike of hunger at them bathing together. He loved to get his hands in that messy head of curls. He swallowed knowing that Zhu Bao couldn’t work with marks running all over his neck. “I also remember saying that I allow us to eat actual food and to do that you’ll need to get up...slowly.” He smiled fondly as Zhu Bao nodded. “I also remember a tea ceremony? Perhaps a demonstration before your gift?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have meetings today, right? I can do a little tea ceremony with our food here,” he offered and leaned down for a kiss before carefully getting up. He shivered in the air and pulled on the robe Zhao Xian had taken off of him the night before. With a wide grin, he sat at the table and began pouring them tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hunger for the other didn’t leave but it was settled a bit. Zhao Xian took the time to enjoy watching  the younger man then got up to put his trousers back on to join Zhu Bao at the low table. “I do, my wild star.” Zhao Xian answered, sitting beside him. He wrapped an arm around Zhu Bao’s waist and leaned forward a bit to take a bite of the eggs that's been cooked. Once Zhu Bao took a drink of his tea then Zhao Xian did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope your meeting goes well,” Zhu Bao hummed, offering the man another bite of the sweetcakes. “You’re meeting with the lower district people, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, there has been some unrest since one of their leaders mysteriously died after two of his followers did. We will be settling it today, hopefully. The people there just want to live their lives and not be hunted like animals.” Zhao Xian answered, offering Zhu Bao a slice of bread with the honey butter on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took it with a happy hum, though looked rather thoughtful. “Did they check the West Canal?” he murmured. “Whenever a mysterious death happened, the bodies always tended to wash up in the West Canal. I had a friend who lived down there. His family made money on recovering the bodies and turning them in to the Magistrate, or the Jin guards. Or the Zhao,” he added with a soft chuckle. “Your family pays the best for bodies. My friend still lives down there, Chun Su. He’d be willing to do a sweep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I will send Zhao Ning and Zhao Xia over to him.” Zhao Xian smiled, “Thank you my wild star.” He gently squeezed Zhu Bao’s hip in appreciation. “We want the dead to be returned to their families properly if they have them and if not give them a proper burial. They are dead and need to be treated properly. Justice was served to them alive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhu Bao smiled at that and kissed him softly. “I have other connections in the lower districts if you need anything. It definitely paid to be in a wild child gang when I was little. We all grew up and stayed connected. If you need to talk to dealers, or vendors, or the coroners, I’m your man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you my wild star.” Zhao Xian murmured before kissing again, tasting the sweet cakes on his lips. “And if you need anything at Madam Li’s or anywhere else you let me know. I too have my own connections.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that I know,” Zhu Bao laughed lightly and kissed him again. “Thank you, my oaken tree. If i’m ever in trouble, I know I can count on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can. Now, be a good wild star and eat before I decide to have some more of you before our bath.” Zhao Xian said, nudging the younger man to eat. Though as he ate and watched the other do the same he kept thinking of how much of a scoundrel he was going to be when for their bath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see that smirk,” Zhu Bao said, heat rising in his stomach and cheeks. “Do I want to know what you’re plotting?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s absolutely harmless.” Zhao Xian said, then thought about it. Well it wouldn’t be harmless for him. Madam Li had already chastised him something fierce when Zhu Bao had rather high teeth made blemish on his neck and on his wrist. Her words had been that the man wasn’t a teething toy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not too harmless I hope,” Zhu Bao teased and nipped lightly under Zhao Xian’s jaw, then, giggling, nuzzled into his beard. “Just make sure the marks aren’t noticeable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mark your words.” Zhao Xian hummed then kissed him playfully. “Have you had your fill of the food?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, you may now whisk me away, scoundrel,” Zhu Bao said with dramatic flair that dissolved into a wild, joyous cackle as Zhao Xian did just that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>☾</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>☾</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>☾</span>
  <span>☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a good one.” Zhao Xian hummed as he tied the sash of the lightweight black musilin robes with the golden and white threaded swans around the hem. He smoothed down the sides and felt the slight tenseness of his one hip. Zhao Xian’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>qi</span>
  </em>
  <span> came out healing what he knew was light bruising from the morning and last night’s intimate activities. When he felt Zhu Bao relax completely he stopped then pushed Zhu Bao’s still damp hair over his shoulder to press a kiss to his nape. He sniffed Zhu Bao’s hair and smiled fondly. “You smell nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I smell like you,” Zhu Bao laughed and nuzzled into him, then accepted a hair ribbon to start braiding his hair over his shoulder, since he knew Zhao Xian liked it that way when it wasn’t unbound completely. “How long will your meetings be? Should I wait for you, or just go to Madam Li’s early?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not know. I want to make sure they are resolved so that there isn’t an influx of crime there. What they don’t need is Jin guards coming to check it out.” Zhao Xian answered then turned Zhu Bao around to mess with his robes some more for the fun of it. “How about I meet you at the Goldfinch?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fidget when you think I won’t,” Zhu Bao pointed out with a laugh and caught those playful hands. “I’ll meet you there when I can. It may be a late night, fair warning. I don’t know how long the meeting will go and since one of the men was a client of mine, Madam Li wants me there the whole time to serve and talk about how the brothel is run.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do because I prefer someone to be there when you leave. You requested not to have your own entourage and I’ll respect that.” Zhao Xian said before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Which is why I fidget because I worry about other people trying to hurt you. I know you can take care of yourself.” He smiled a bit bright at that. Zhao Yue had been teaching Zhu Bao proper self defense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But,” Zhu Bao said, knowing it was there, “someone hurt me once when you and our family were not there to help, so you’d rather me be safe than be sorry.” He kissed the man again and pulled back to go to Zhao Xian’s desk for a paper and brush. “Here. This is every person that will be at the meetup. If something happens to me, you’ll know who I was with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrote down the names and blew to dry the ink, then handed it to Zhao Xian. “Maybe one day when I don’t live in a very crowded brothel we can talk about bodyguards again. Deal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Xian licked his lips and a feeling of nervousness came over him. He knew that he shouldn’t be but he was. Zhao Xian kissed Zhu Bao in small deflection. “Yes, deal.” he kissed him again, bringing flush against him. “I want to talk to you about something at our </span>
  <em>
    <span>private</span>
  </em>
  <span> tea ceremony tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh? My interest is piqued,” Zhu Bao teased and tickled under his chin. “I look forward to it and all the time I’ll get you before you fly away for the winter.” He kissed him with a smile to show he wasn’t upset about that, since he knew those trips to Meishan were dear to Zhao Xian. “But for now, my A-Xian, you are going to be late if you don’t go now. Do you want me to give you a list of my contacts in the lower district to help with recovering the bodies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please and a kiss before you leave me.” Zhao Xian responded, following behind him to the desk closely. He tried to shake the feeling that was starting to form that something might be happening but he tossed it aside as Zhu Bao smiled at him. He was probably just more nervous about asking the younger man to live with him. Though he shouldn’t. The man was practically living here anyways. There on their vanity was boxes of pigment and carmine pencils. There were also plenty of silk robes neatly folded in the wardrobe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you two,” Zhu Bao promised, sensing the man was nervous about something. Probably what he wanted to talk about. It was endearing to see a man who practically had the world at his feet be nervous like a young man in love. He warmed at the thought as he wrote down his friends’ names. “Just tell them you’re with their Magpie,” he said once he handed it over and kissed him softly. “They’ll know they can trust you then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Zhao Xian said, before pulling him back in for a deeper kiss that left Zhu Bao flushed and a bit dazed. “Now, off you go, my wild star.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhu Bao smiled wide and gave him one last kiss before going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>☾</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>☾</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>☾</span>
  <span>☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tea ceremony had dissolved into a baijiu ceremony after two hours and Zhu Bao felt himself getting tense with how much alcohol was being poured. After all, he'd been attacked by a drunk man, the very drunk man now glaring him down. More than ever, he wished Zhao Xian were here with him, glaring right back at Sun Yao. Madam Li was formidable, but even she hadn't known that his attacker would invite himself along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was tense but kept his smile on, and he knew he'd charmed the lot of them, except for Sun Yao, who's mood just got darker. He prayed it would all end soon and that he could get to Zhao Xian before Sun Yao got to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He excused himself near the end, gracefully gliding out of the room, and had to take a moment to calm his shaking hands. Then he did his best to sneak out the side door and into the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And just where do you think you’re going?” Asked a sharp, prickly voice from him behind still on the pitching stoop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhu Bao didn't bother to smile. "Another engagement, I have someone waiting for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Sun Yao asked. He’d left the door open with the sound of the drunken meeting coming out. There were sounds of them chantfully asking where Zhu Bao. “I do believe my colleague bought your evening, </span>
  <em>
    <span>A-Bao.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My Zhao benefactor bought my evening," Zhu Bao lied, though he knew they had not bought him either. "I was only here as a favor to Madam Li, who's time you have bought."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, of course your running towards the snake pit when you could actually have a life. I see now you dress less like yourself and more like one of their pets.” He said seethingly, dark eyes narrowing. His posture was tight like a string about snap. “You think anyone missed that mark on your neck?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't hiding it," Zhu Bao shrugged, tending up in dread. "And I didn't miss how you invited yourself to the dinner tonight. Mo Shan doesn't like you. What dirt did you dig up to get him to agree?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re the only one who has connections.” Sun Yao grinned, standing up from where he had been leaning against the wall beside the door. He shut the door. Sun Yao descended the small set of stairs towards him. His movements sluggish despite the taughtness in his step. “And you should have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetling</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But because I’m feeling generous enough I’ll give you the opportunity to ask for forgiveness before I punish you properly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Forgiveness," Zhu Bao echoed darkly and took a step back into a defensive stance, not that it looked like it. "You want me to apologize for refusing to suck your cock on command?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For being too stupid to apologize for becoming that monster’s whore.” Sun Yao stated, bluntly. He held his hand out where it contained a vial of glowing lavender inside. A devilish grin on his face. “But you can’t fix it can you?” He didn’t wait for Zhu Bao to answer. Instead he threw the vial at Zhu Bao’s feet. The moment that the vial broke at Zhu Bao’s feet, it released a cloud of glittering lavender smoke covering him completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhu Bao coughed in alarm and did his best to hold his breath, but the sensation of falling hit him all the same. One moment, he was on his feet, the next, he felt close to the ground, and took a stumbling step. Something heavy was dragging behind him and he flailed to keep his balance. He heard, distantly, the sound of feathers and when he yelled, only a high pitched wail came out. A bird’s wailing call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In dawning horror, he realized what had happened. A bird. He’d been turned into a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bird. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And birds were </span>
  <em>
    <span>edible.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squawked as he felt hands try to grab him and flapped his wings as hard as he could. He was aware of Sun Yao trying to block his wing and turned in a frantic move, his new beak biting down hard on the man’s finger, breaking it with one hard pull. If he didn’t survive this, at least he could leave his mark so Zhao Xian could administer some justice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh gods, Zhao Xian!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He buffed Sun Yao with his wings and felt the instinct in his animal in his body trying hard to fly. Desperate and terrified, he let it take over, and in one mighty leap, he was airborne, Sun Yao cursing him below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t stop for a long time, and by then he realized he was soaring over the low districts. An old habit carved in his childhood. There were many places to hide there, so he landed on the banks of the West Canal, chest heaving and wings burning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How had he gotten into this mess? Like the night he’d almost been raped and strangled to death, Zhu Bao was at a loss on how he’d lost control of the situation. It was clear, however, that Sun Yao had come prepared, which meant he had to get back to Zhao Xian and warn him, somehow, of what he’d done. He didn’t know how he’d do it, or how to change back, so he focused on what he did know. The vial had held lavender essence. Sun Yao had claimed he’d had connections. Someone had supplied him with magic, given Sun Yao himself had no core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Xian would be waiting for him, and he would never show up. Not as expected, anyway, and with a bitter smile he remembered a time he’d teased of becoming a peacock and flying to Zhao Xian’s garden to dance. Looking back, he realized that, yes, he had been turned into one of those marvelous birds. Perhaps he really could dance for Zhao Xian and somehow show him who he really was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because if he couldn’t, not even heaven and hell combined would be able to stop the Triad Master from razing Leling to the ground to find him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>☾</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>☾</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>☾</span>
  <span>☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Xian was still in his meeting when there was a shadow that passed over a skylight as the new leader he’d installed was talking. He peered up at the skylight as he felt a wave of a powerful core go by. He glanced over his shoulder at Zhao Ziyi, who’d most certainly had felt it considering that her left eye was glowing bright. He shifted his gaze to the door and she merely rose, making his other men stand as well. She said nothing as she stepped outside to check. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that he should focus as the meeting continued but he couldn’t. It was rare to feel someone so strong in Leling. Usually the only ones passing through with that power of cores was Sect Leader Jiang Waynin, Sect Leader Jin Rulan, Lan Jingyi or Sect Leader Lan Xichen. Since he’d not heard rumors of them coming through he was curious to whom that power belonged to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Ziyi returned too soon for him but he would address it once the meeting was done. Unfortunately, his adoptive daughter had the perfect stoic expression that offered no help in his figuring out what she would tell him. So, that made the rest of the meeting a little nerve wrecking. He kept his own stoic expression up and waited till they were almost to the Goldfinch to ask her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it one of them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was one, Jiang Waynin because of the glow of purple like his family heirloom but then it faded away by the time I got to the roof.” Zhao Ziyi answered, calmly. “Besides, if it had been him he wouldn’t be flying alone and it went in like a circle. Jiang Waynin has no need to be here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Xian nodded and was about to ask her if she thought that she could track it when he noticed that there was a commotion outside the inn. The sinking feeling from earlier when he was speaking with Zhu Bao returned. His mouth tightening into a displeased frown. “What’s going on?” he demanded seeing Madam Li outside looking clearly disoriented. “Where is A-Bao?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not with you?” She asked, wringing her hands. “A-Xian, the man that attacked him was </span>
  <em>
    <span>here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He followed A-Bao out, I…” She pointed to the ground, where the tattered remains of Zhu Bao’s fine robes lay scattered over the cobblestones. “All we heard was a yell and what sounded like a fight. When we got here this was all that was left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s not with me, he was supposed to meet me at the Goldfinch.” Zhao Xian answered, eyes narrowing. “That </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He’s back? Who is it?” All the anger on Zhu Bao’s behalf returned for the man that attacked and almost raped him when the man was a teenager.  His grip tightened to where his nails were pressed hard into the cuff of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sun Yao, the lawyer in the Middle District,” she said immediately, eyes flashing like steel. “Rip his balls from his body, A-Xian. The courts let him free and now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gestured once more to the tattered robes, and the odd smattering of feathers stuck inside them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Xian reigned in his anger and stepped into the alley. He knelt picking up the tattered silk. There he felt the residual energy that he felt earlier at the leader’s residence. He turned his head to Zhao Ziyi. She immediately joined him and frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will take this and use it to try and locate him while the others split up in two groups. One to the goldfinch and one to the residence.” Zhao Ziyi suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I will go with them to search for him. I will not sit and twiddle my thumbs.” Zhao Xian argued, “I will go with the team to the Goldfinch then sweep this district.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Yue will come to you if he is home then.” Zhao Ziyi stated, as on her collarbone where her spider tattoo’s legs were seen. A wraith spider rose from her skin and quickly was off to Zhao Yue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will find Zhu Bao then that disgusting pig.” Zhao Xian responded, standing up with Zhao Ziyi clear on what needed to be done. He approached Madam Li again. “If either returns have them stay here and I will take care of them both.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, A-Xian,” she said with a dark frown. “Grind that worm into dust.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Xian gave her a slight nod before heading off to find the man that he loves. He only hoped that he wasn’t harmed or already dead. It troubled him that the man was able to slip through the cracks and come back to hurt Zhu Bao. He pushed those thoughts aside, saving the dark thoughts that always followed for what to do to the man when he got a hold of him. The courts had dealt their justice now he would do his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>☾</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>☾</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>☾</span>
  <span>☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The moon is bright, the wind is quiet, the tree leaves</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Zhao Yue sang a little off key. He wasn’t like most of his older martial siblings. Zhao Yue knew he couldn’t sing but still liked to do it when he was alone. Like right now, he was in the gardens sweeping the bridges. Zhao Yue had begun to save Zhu Bao’s for last. It had quickly become his favorite. Zhu Bao worked hard to keep the garden manicured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just about to actually step inside to check to see if one of the birds or Zhao Deyin’s turtle, Nightwish, had wandered in when a large foul soared above him. The bird promptly dropped into Zhu Bao’s garden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.” Zhao Yue said, eyes wide as he sat his broom aside and went to go check on the bird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zho Bao was exhausted, his new body trembling, and for one horrible moment he thought he’d fallen into the wrong garden. Thankfully, he recognized the small magpie statue in the corner that Zhao Xian had given him. He breathed out in relief, though stilled hearing the footsteps coming. Seeing Zhao Yue was a welcome relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A-Yue, where is A-Xian? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked and his voice was a low, guttural noise he didn’t recognize as his own. He sighed but approached the young Zhao apprentice. Perhaps if he showed he was tame, he wouldn’t be chased off?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently picked at the boy’s robes and warbled, as though looking for grain. His tail feathers quivered, slightly mussed up from his messy landing, but none were broken, thankfully. He flapped his wings and did his best to look cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh there you are! Aren’t you pretty. So much blue this one.” Zhao Yue said, approaching slowly. He’d left his broom outside so as to not startle the poor thing. He dropped down to the ground to sit in the lotus position and reached out to gently pet the peacock. “I haven’t seen you but then the prettiest ones are waiting for ladies to come from the other garden I usually focus on. I wonder what Bao-ge has named you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhu Bao pushed his face into the young man’s hand and fluffed up, finding the sense of touch soothing to his nerves. He’d feel better, of course, once Zhao Xian arrived. He chirped softly and strutted around like he was a common figure in this garden, which he was. Peeking over the top of the flowers, he could see Zhao Xian’s office, which backed into a part of the garden. He clucked at Zhao Yue and moved around down the path he’d gotten so fond of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was with some excitement that he remembered, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>guzheng </span>
  </em>
  <span>was there. Perhaps, if Zhao Xian was not understanding, he could try to play something? He fluttered his wings in hope and happiness, and the stretch felt good. He could feel the inner animal rejoicing in its beauty and preening at the way Zhao Yue gushed over him. Hopefully he would be allowed to stay in Zhao Xian’s section of the garden to wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Preemptively, he dug at a patch of lush grass and laid down where he had the perfect vantage point of the doors and engawa, and prayed Zhao Xian would come home soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well don’t we look cozy here. You must be the one that fancies his owner that the other’s talk about.” Zhao Yue giggled, got back up and dust himself off. He huffed wondering if he should take the bird back to the other garden but he looked so cozy. “Well, I’ll let you stay here. You just gotta behave and not ruin the garden, okay?” He approached the bird for one last gentle pat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be our secret.” Zhao Yue grinned toothily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhu Bao thanked the boy with a soft song, then settled back to wait, fluffed up and worried. Zhao Xian would, by now, know he was missing. Would he be out all night searching? Or would he leave that to his people? He sighed, not knowing the answer, and followed the bird’s instinct to tuck his beak into his wing and sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>☾</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>☾</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>☾</span>
  <span>☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Check the upper district again. He could be injured.” Zhao Xian instructed to Zhao Xia as he sadly walked towards his rooms. The morning light soft as he stepped into his rooms. He let out a heavy sigh. The search for the both of them had come up with nothing. Zhao Ziyi was still gone tracking that </span>
  <em>
    <span>qi</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Master Zhao.” Zhao Xia nodded before leaving in a flurry of robes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where could you be?” Zhao Xian breathed as he refused to go into their bedchamber and headed for his study. He would stay there instead of their bedroom till his wild star was back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, he would drink some baijiu but tonight he wanted to be completely sober when Zhu Bao was found. He poured himself some tea though once it was ready. With a heavy heart he went to stand on his engawa to peer our at Zhu Bao’s stunning garden. “Where are you?” he asked out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhu Bao startled awake, hearing his beloved’s voice and quickly got up. It wasn’t graceful in the least, so Zhao Xian was witness to a peacock stumbling out of a row of grass and flowers and nearly faceplanting the engawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A-Xian! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He flapped his wings happily and his tail began to fan on its own, the body knowing its mate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, please see me inside this bird, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>please.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,, little one you’re about to hurt yourself.” Zhao Xian quickly caught the bird before it actually made contact with the sturdy wood. He used his </span>
  <em>
    <span>qi</span>
  </em>
  <span> to set the tea cup down as he pulled the bird close. It was a protective hold and he soothingly petted the birds neck and side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even like this, Zhao Xian was unfailingly kind and Zhu Bao felt his heart warm all over. He nuzzled in close and cooed softly, sensing the man’s worry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said in a gentle grind of his beak. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t be sad. I’m here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, there, there little one. Calm down.” Zhao Xian said, continuing to pet the peacock. Soon he heard the happy cooes of a satisfied bird. “What had you in such a fuss, huh? There shouldn’t be anything here in the garden to startle you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My dearest oaken tree, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he cooed and nuzzled in, knowing Zhao Xian was distressed. He nibbled softly on the man’s beard, trying to get his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey now, sharp beak, I wasn’t made for your kind of beak affection.” Zhao Xian huffed. He wondered why Zhao Yue hadn’t spotted this one when cleaning the gardens but apparently it was resilient. He gently rubbed the bird’s soft head. “Why are you out here alone in my wild stars garden?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhu Bao fluffed up at the petting, then wiggled free. His body felt spirited and ready to dance, so he did, puffing out his fan tail to the man and strutting, the way he’d seen other birds do for their mates. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I said I’d be a peacock and dance for you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said, cooing and chirping as he walked, but to his dismay, the man only looked sadly amused. His tail drooped, but he perked up seeing his </span>
  <em>
    <span>guzheng </span>
  </em>
  <span>there, right where he’d left it. In a flutter of feathers, he soared over Zhao Xian into the room and moved quickly to the instrument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Xian was amused at first at the bird performing the mating dance for him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps, it is confused?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zhao Xian thought before the bird headed straight for the guzheng. “Oh sharp beak no. That’s not for yo…” He stilled mid stride as the bird began plucking at the strings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>May there always be angels to watch over you… </span>
  </em>
  <span>The melody was slow and hard to focus on with bird eyes. Still, he managed to get the correct strings in order after a few tries, then the start of the song. Hearing a soft gasp, he looked up at the man hopefully, cooing sweetly at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A-Xian!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wild star? My wild star is that you?” Zhao Xian asked, eyes wide as he gasped. He was just stunned at what was happening.The beautiful and abnormally small peacock was playing the guzheng and the song of choice was the one that Zhu Bao played for him often. “He turned you into a peacock?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zhu Bao rushed back over to him, nuzzling into his leg and peeking up at him with his big eyes. He trilled and cooed, desperate for the man to understand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here. It’s me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That fool but a good fool to have messed up whatever he had planned.” Zhao Xian fussed then reached back down for the bird. “Oh, my wild star. I am so sorry this happened to you. We will figure it out. You’re so brave to have gotten away from him.” He pet him and allowed the bird to nuzzle him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhu Bao preened at the praise and clacked his beak to mimic a bite and hiss, then looked up at the man again, smug. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I left him with a message, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said with a low chirp before rubbing his face into Zhao Xian’s touch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m alive, that’s what matters. As long as I’m alive, there’s hope. There’s got to be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was picked up and nuzzled in even more, his beak once more gently preening the man’s beard. He fluffed up in happiness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My oaken tree.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re alive and here with me my wild star so that’s a good sign from the gods.” Zhao Xian stated, petting the peacock’s head before bringing it in to kiss it’s head. “There are things that are even more in our favor. It appears you have your memories and you’ve not been missing long. So let’s get Granny to see if there is anything that we can do before finding out whose cultivation did this to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those were indeed all good points and Zhu Bao managed a purring noise that made him laugh inside. He nibbled the man’s lips as soft as possible, then settled comfortably in his arms as he was carried to Granny’s side of the compound. He wondered how he would be able to tell them about the lavender liquid, before he remembered they grew lavender in the garden. He wiggled to get free and flopped down, hurrying back to the garden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came back with a sprig of lavender and fluffed up, knowing it made no sense, but at least he was getting the idea in the man’s mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s show Granny, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he cooed and strutted off, his tail twitching in the want to do the mating dance again. His animal side definitely knew how far his feelings went and he blushed, his wings quivering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, idea. That’s the color of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>qi</span>
  </em>
  <span> I found on your robes, my wild star.” Zhao Xian praised him and didn’t mind that the poor peacock had actually nipped him on the bottom lip. It didn’t split it but it was bruised. He didn’t mind though. Soon, he’d have his wild star back in his arms the way that he was born. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing that Granny did was laugh, and by laugh the two witnessed was a loud cackle. Her reaction was a mixture of surprise, amusement, and baijiu. Her eyes landed on the lavender before Zhao Xian could explain then she was off. She came back with an older soft well used leather bound book. She took the fig of lavender and held it as she looked for what to show them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see what needs to be done. Now, hold on just a bit.” Granny hummed, leaving her book out. It appeared to be on pages about different cultivators with recipes to counteract their spells. Apparently, Zhu Bao’s spell had come from one named, Fu Ziteng. Who was known for dealing punishments in turning people into animals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you hand me that ginger root, A-Xian.” Granny hummed, reaching behind her without looking. Zhao Xian stepped to a high shelf and got the root for her. “And the baijiu.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The baijiu? How does that work with the cure?” Zhao Xian asked, with an incredulous look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh it, it doesn’t. I just wanted some more.” Granny giggled, then ushered them out of her kitchen. “I will have A-Yue bring it to you once it’s ready. Now go back to your rooms.” Zhao Xian nodded then started walking back to his rooms. Along the way, Zhao Xian had stopped to tell Zhao Ai to inform the others to stop the search parties for Zhu Bao that he’d returned and to inform Madam Li that she’d found him safely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolstered by the fact he could be free soon, Zhu Bao hurriedly followed after Zhao Xian and nibbled on his sash until he was picked up. He fluffed and trilled happily, rubbing his cheek to the man’s beard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will be free, then Sun Yao can finally get what he deserves, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought a bit vindictively, though it softened as he remembered their earlier talks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I can finally hear what it was you wanted to talk about.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Xian leaned into the bird's nuzzling of his cheek. “I can’t wait to hear your voice again despite you being adorable as a peacock.” He mused finally going into their bedchamber. Zhao Xian used his </span>
  <em>
    <span>qi</span>
  </em>
  <span> to light the candles in the room. “I once imagined what you’d be like and I have to say that you’re beautiful in every form my wild star.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You would be too, of that i have no doubt, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zhu Bao praised, giving him a soft kiss as he was set on the bed. He kicked at the blankets and nestled down, sighing contentedly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And i did get to dance for you, as I said, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he cooed, low and happy, especially when he was rubbed on his head again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so elegant as you were born in that body of yours and you’re even more so in bird form. I have to say I was a little confused when you danced before me but it was still lovely.” Zhao Xian praised, sitting down on the floor and leaning over the side to be on the bird's level but also to pet him. “Your feathers are so soft like your wild mane, wild star.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fluffed up in a blush at all the praise. A year with the man and he still got gooey with all the compliments. Zhu Bao made that purring noise again and pressed his face into that warm hand. He hoped Granny would be quick, he really did, but this felt so lovely. He trilled softly as he tilted his head this way and that for the optimum place to scratch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve always made me wish I had A-Yin’s gift for painting. Now is a good example.” Zhao Xian continued as they waited. His hands were careful as he rubbed Zhu Bao’s head. “You’re really adorable.” He would have continued but he heard a knock on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Master Zhao.” Zhao Yue greeted him as he entered and brought in a tray. Upon it was a bowl, a glowing lavender with pink sparkles contents of a vial, and a piece of paper. His gaze landed on the peacock, “Oh! Hello again. “ he waved then focused back on Zhao Xian. “Granny said to wait till I was gone…that Master Zhu would appreciate it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Xian laughed then reached for the paper once the boy was gone. He read it out loud for Zhu Bao. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dear A-Xian and A-Bao, potions are tricky. This will turn you human with a kiss on top. However if there is a bluish streak in your hair then I might have just given you the ability to change back at will for life. I’d apologize but you’re adorable and it’s really all someone else’s fault.” Zhao Xian could help but laugh as he opened the vial. “Bowl or beak?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In answer, Zhu Bao just opened his mouth and tipped his head back, like a baby bird asking for food. He huffed when his beloved laughed, but otherwise stayed perfectly still. Zhao Xian carefully fed him the vial of what stank of way too much lavender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There we go now, that’s over.” Zhao Xian said amused. He could tell that Zhu Bao hadn’t liked the taste. “A kiss to make it better.” Zhao Xian pressed, a kiss to the top of Zhu Bao’s head then on his beak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a second, nothing happened, but then the same swirling energy from before rose up, covering Zhu Bao from feather to beak to foot. It was a dizzying swirl, and he was vaguely aware of the world righting itself, then stopping. He groaned and held his head, and realized he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He squinted at his hands, felt his skin, and breathed out in relief. “My oaken tree…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My wild star.” Zhao Xian called out to him, reaching out and pulling on the man’s leg to bring him into his arms. It was a mess of limbs but he didn’t care. Zhu Bao was in his naturally born skin and nothing else, not that it mattered. “You’re back!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhu Bao laughed joyously and held on tight, burrowing his face into the man’s neck. “A-Xian,” he murmured, kissing his ear then pulling back to smile at him. He cupped his face. “I’m back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are my wild star.” Zhao Xian cupped Zhu Bao’s face before leaning down to kiss him. Zhu Bao smiled into it, kissing back with as much fervor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry i missed our dinner,” he murmured once they’d parted and he pulled the blanket over his shoulders with a shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Xian pulled him close, tucking the blanket around Zhu Bao. He kissed him again for good measure. “It’s alright, my wild star. Having you in my arms safe is the best thing. You’ve got to be hungry though. I can get you something if you want to get warmed up in a bath?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhu Bao considered that, but eventually shook his head. “I only want you to warm me up,” he said, thinking of the hate in Sun Yao’s eyes, and the surprise. A pool of dread curled into him again. “I don’t think the curse-potion worked the way it was supposed to,” he admitted. “He wanted me to die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He may have tried but I am glad that his plot failed.” Zhao Xian answered, moving Zhu Bao into a more comfortable position in his lap. He pressed a kiss to the top of the man’s head. “I feel though that thing probably stole it and didn’t understand. Apparently it’s not a killing curse unless he actually planned to kill you as a bird.” He brushed a strand of that wild hair back behind Zhu Bao’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The movement made another patch of hair catch in the faint light, shining a deep, peacock blue. Zhu Bao blinked to see it, then started to laugh. “She didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well now, my wild star ,you are free to the bird that you’ve always dreamed of.” Zhao Xian grinned, leaning to kiss him. “Well as long as the cultivator is alive unless Granny accidentally made the shifting permanent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind either way,” Zhu Bao chuckled and nuzzled into him. “His name is Sun Yao,” he murmured. “I couldn’t tell you before because the case was set before the magistrate, and they did not rule in my favor. My association with you was known to them, so they forbade me from involving you. That’s why I never said… I promise it wasn't because I didn't think I could trust you. I trust you with my heart and with my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand, my wild star. Calm down. I know you trust me. It isn’t about that. It’s about what you wanted it to be handled and I wouldn’t disrespect you by going behind you back.” Zhao Xian responded, nuzzling him back. “Which brings me to something else. I was waiting to talk to you about.” He kissed him again and could feel that the other was still cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s talk about this once we get you in the bath.” Zhao Xian said, lifting him up. Zhu Bao pouted a bit, but nodded and simply held on as he was carried off. Being settled in the hot water was beyond soothing and he moaned happily, not even realizing how tight and sore his body felt until the heat began to relax it away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow,” he said, rubbing his shoulder, though there was a smile on his face as he watched Zhao Xian undress. “What did you want to talk about?” he asked, his chin on the rim of the tub. “You’re making me very curious, especially with your nervous fidgeting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Xian smiled nervously as he joined him in the bath. The water was nice and it felt good to have Zhu Bao’s smiling face on him. He reached out for the other man. Zhu Bao came to him easily. He nuzzled Zhu Bao’s cheek for a moment. “I have been thinking about this for a while but I wanted to ask you if you would want to come live with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Zhu Bao breathed out immediately, heart full and flying. “I want to be here with you always. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Xian’s heart swelled and he pulled him close before kissing him happily. All the stress of thinking he was pressuring the younger man was gone. “I want you here with me always. Either as my partner or in this case a peacock at times in our happy garden.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want that too,” Zhu Bao assured him and smoothed the last of the lines in his brow away. “I want to be with you forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to be with you forever too.” Zhao Xian said, before capturing those smiling lips again another kiss. This one was more headier than the last as the two of them settled against each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, lucky for you, I think I can be convinced,” Zhu Bao laughed, breathless and wanting, and turned to straddle the man’s waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you can too, my wild star.”  Zhao Xian grinned before pulling the other back in for a kiss. His hands moving into the wild curly mane. Zhu Bao grinned right back and kissed him passionately, over and over again, until he was thoroughly warmed back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>☾</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>☾</span>
  <span>☆</span>
  <span>☾</span>
  <span>☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You smell nice.” Zhao Xian said, stepping up behind Zhu Bao. The shorter man was at the new vanity that had been installed in the room. It was lovely and had a delicate and large mirror attached to it. Zhu Bao was bent in front of it putting on his eyeliner. The small stool forgotten off to the left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao Xian moved Zhu Bao’s untamed curly hair over his shoulder exposing the back of his neck. He leaned in to press a kiss to the soft warm skin as he wrapped an arm around the man’s waist. He was careful not to jostle him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As always, my oaken tree, I smell like you,” Zhu Bao laughed and stood back, satisfied by the red kohl lines on the corners of his eyes. He looked up at Zhao Xian. “How do I look? Do I pass inspection?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always pass inspection. Even when you catch a cold and sniffle a lot.” Zhao Xian chuckled and pressed a kiss to Zhu Bao’s forehead. His thoughts turned to the brief cold that Zhu Bao had gotten late into the winter. He was glad though that he’d decided to make LeLing his permanent home instead of returning to Meishan. “But I will say that this color of jade suits you.” He reached up to the deep blue curled strand. He brought the tip down to his lips and pressed a kiss to the silky strand and was about to say something when one of Zhao Ziyi’s wraith tarantulas crawled over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did she find him?” Zhu Bao guessed, his face growing serious, even as he reached up for the tarantula to crawl onto his palm for them both to see it better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tarantula happily maneuvered into his palm. It’s white eyes turned to Zhao Xian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has him in the west wing and asks if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to see him before his judgement is served.” Zhao Xian answered, his understanding gaze. He would support Zhu Bao with whatever choice he made. “If you do then say so. If not crush it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhu Bao looked down at the tarantula, who looked steadily back, and after a moment he set it on his shoulder. “I will see him,” he said, head held high. “I want to witness the justice I was denied before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, but before we go. Come here.” Zhao Xian instructed for him to follow him to another chest. It was small and opened it up to take out a cuff. It was blackened leather with a spider shaped crystal filled with ash inside. “Do not take this off till we are out of the room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” Zhu Bao said and let the man settle it around his wrist. He smiled grimly and gently pet the tarantula on his shoulder still. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tarantula happily nestled on Zhu Bao’s shoulder as they walked to the west wing. Zhao Xian wrapped an arm around the man’s waist keeping him close. It was cooler in the west wing and there were spirits there which was the source of a lot of the cold. He’d taken the life of many here and he was sure Sun Yao would add to the collection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearing the door to where Sun Yao was being kept, the tarantula crawled up Zhu Bao’s face resting over the left eye and spun a wraith web before crawling up to rest in his hair like a hair pin. His breath could be seen as it got even colder. The cuff shifted on Zhu Bao’s wrist like someone was looking at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A woman tilted her head, suddenly visible, shimmering and corporeal. She nodded after a moment and shifted back, dissolving into the wall so they could pass. Zhu Bao looked up at Zhao Xian. “I take it, that means I’m allowed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of whom did you see my wild star?” Zhao Xian asked, tilting his head. He’d only stopped walking because of Zhu Bao. His robes had talismans sewn into each of them to keep the spirits away and for him not to see them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A woman,” Zhu Bao told him. “She had a bunch of braids and a Zhao tattoo on her neck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Wen Ru. She was one of A-Jian’s. Poor thing stopped him from taking a hidden needle to the neck. It was when we’re young and starting out. If she has left us then you’ve been approved. Hiejian tells me she keeps the others away from him.”  He guided them to the room and opened the door. It was darker in the room but the most unsettling thing was that Sun Yao was sitting in a chair. He was covered in black scorpions. Zhao Ziyi was sitting in another chair perfectly relaxed. Instead of her regal look she was in a set of burgundy and navy disciple robes. It showed off her rather small frame for being so tall. Her long raven hair in a high ponytail. She was sitting there playing unamused with the end of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhu Bao took in the sight in silence, standing beside Zhao Xian. seeing the man that he’d once feared be so frightened left a pit in his stomach. He’d thought it would bring satisfaction, and in a way it did, but in truth he just felt sad. Sad that it had to come to this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sun Yao,” he called, and saw those frightened eyes flicker up to him. He stood tall and proud beside his beloved, so that the man would know he hadn’t succeeded in killing or cowing him. “They call Zhao Xian the Demon of Leling, and you called me his whore.” A bitter laugh fell off his lips, but the smile did not stay. He felt heavy and unhappy and angry. “And now you are down here, and here I stand, Consort of the Demon. A shame you got the wrong potion, though you’d have ended up here even if you had killed me. Probably in a worse state.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words from the night he’d been turned came back and he made sure his face was a perfect, impassive mask. “I’m feeling generous,” he said, voice dark and dangerous as he gave the man’s words back to him. “I’ll give you the opportunity to beg for forgiveness before I watch you die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scorpions that had been covering his face moved away to allow him to speak. Those fear filled eyes shifted to ones of hate. “I’ll never…” Sun Yao started, then stopped as his eyes widened in horror. The scorpions stilled on him as he gagged glowing a pale lavender. A branch sprouting from his lips followed by blooming wisteria blossoms.  The strong presence of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>qi </span>
  </em>
  <span>surged, making Zhao Xian pull Zhu Bao closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the..” Zhao Ziyi stated, getting up only for the scorpions faded away as Sun Yao’s body dematerialized into a pile of wisteria blooms. She turned to Zhu Bao and Zhao Xian on alert. However as quickly as the power surged it was gone without a trace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That smell…” Zhu Bao frowned, sniffing the scent of decaying flowers. “He smelled like that the night he turned me. All through dinner I was trying to puzzle through what new incense he was burning to make him smell so different. His usual scent was citrus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the cultivator. Apparently,  Fu Ziteng didn’t take it well that one of his curses in a bottle was stolen.” Zhao Ziyi, explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They never do.” Zhao Xian said softly, as Zhao Ziyi approached the flowers. She kicked the flowers with her boot. She knelt down when none of the residual energy came up and the flowers had already lost their glow. “Burn those for good measure and call on Qiu Rong to make sure there isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> staying with us that shouldn’t be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she nodded and got to work, Zhu Bao turned fully away from the body, feeling sick. It wasn’t the first time he’d ever seen a dead man, or even a killing, but such a gruesome way to die… “I think I like that title,” he murmured, desperate to think of other things. He took Zhao Xian’s arm and let the man move off with him. “Consort of the Demon. I was going to say husband, but I was worried that would be too presumptuous of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stayed quiet and he was pleased that the younger man was so patient with him. They were no longer in the west wing but in inner gardens going to Zhu Bao’s special garden. Zhao Xian’s heart skipped a beat when he heard him ask that earlier all the way into the garden. “It would not be </span>
  <em>
    <span>presumptuous</span>
  </em>
  <span> at all, my wild star.” Zhao Xian said though his voice quivered a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Truly?” Zhu Bao asked, feeling lighter the further away they walked. “Because I want to marry you, my oaken tree, if you’ll have me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I would marry you my wild star, if I am truly what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want.” Zhao Xian answered with a nod. “You are young…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that gives me, what? A long time to be with you? Because yes. Yes it does,” Zhu Bao laughed. “I’m shooting for fifty years. Care to take my bet, my oaken tree?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want us to form a golden core together and have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>long time.” Zhao Xian answered, voice small. It hadn’t taken him a long time to figure out that’s what he wanted. But he’d also felt a small sense of sadness like he was betraying Ying Yue. It’d been his talk with Tang Heijian and Fang Ru for him to realize that she would have been happy with him finding love again. In fact she’d probably have beaten him for taking so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want that too,” Zhu Bao said, his head resting on Zhao Xian’s shoulder. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, my wild star.” Zhao Xian answered, pressing a kiss to the top of Zhu Bao’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your son and his turtle are going to be all in a tizzy, you know,” Zhu Bao found a laugh as they left the place of death far behind them. “And I have to say, I’m greatly looking forward to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh me too, wild star. Me too.” Zhao Xian grinned happily while pulling Zhu Bao flush to him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>